madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Clover
}} Clover is the former captain of the Ringtail Guard and also King Julien’s former personal bodyguard, and the wife of Sage. She was always eager to put her skills to the test; sometimes too eager. She is the tritagonist of All Hail King Julien and All Hail King Julien: Exiled. History Not much is known about Clover before the events of All Hail King Julien. She was Uncle King Julien's bodyguard before he abdicated and gave the crown to his nephew, King Julien. When she was Uncle King Julien's bodyguard, she wasn't free to implement many ideas, and was even forbidden from speaking unless if spoken to, since "her paranoia gave him gas". She was appointed as the captain of the Ringtail Guard by King Julien after he saw her bravery in trying to protect him and the kingdom, and when she volunteered to follow him to the foosas' place when he was going to save his people. It's unknown what became of Clover or what she thought once King Julien, Maurice and Mort left Madagascar to travel with the gang. Though it can be assumed that she still lives with her husband Sage as the queen of the Mountain Lemurs. Personality Clover is a highly professional bodyguard. At first, she is stoic and entirely focused on her job, but she slowly starts to become more inclined to have fun through her newer king's reign. She is always battle ready when King Julien or one of her fellow lemurs is in danger from an outside force such as the fossa. Despite her goal in protection, however, she herself can often be the source of danger regarding the lower class due to her excessive paranoia. Since she is battle ready she always attacks someone. For example: on Valentines Day, she punched someone for asking her for a dance her excuse: "Step inside the circle of comfort you get the paw.” On New Years, she punched a lemur who cheered “Happy New Year!” She attacked Pancho at his wedding thinking he had a knife when all he was going to do was cut his wedding cake. She is also bad at comforting people when she pointed out to Dorothy about her hut burning down, only to punch her out of embarrassment. But this all changed in Return of the Uncle King where she accepts having fun over fear, thanks to King Julien and Mort. Overall, she is ho- tempered, impatient, intimidating, paranoid, and violent. During the battle against King Koto, Clover learns to be patient, kind, and compassionate when she and Sage train with Jarsh-Jarsh. When Sage tries to kill Koto, Clover's teachings convince Sage to spare Koto, since he actually wants to die since his empire has fallen. Skills Clover claims to have gotten her skills by graduating at the top of her class at a military academy. Her vigorous training obviously includes skills such as hand-to-hand combat as she is able to knock out a Foosa with just one punch. She has trained for various situations of lockdowns in case of a riot against the king. She is a very skilled investigator and also a very skilled interrogator. She is likely also skilled in torture, which she puts to use in many episodes. Clover has a high mathematical inclination, being able to calculate just how fast she had to run to launch herself and land on the treetop, and subsequently launch herself up in the air so she could save her king. Clover is very tenacious, as shown in her investigation where she worked on for two days without sleep. She has also mastered the art of dental combat and explains that she knows how to kill in forty-five different ways with just her teeth. Another skill is that she knows how to set up military checkpoints. Clover is also very capable in training people with certain skills she knows, as she was able to train Mort so that he could aid her in searching anyone who wanted to speak the king. Another very useful skill of her is that she knows the right way to address people for certain situation. For example, when Clover recruited Mort to follow King Julien around to make sure he was safe she made sure that she used a kinder voice so that she did not spook the innocent lemur. She also has great hearing skills as she was able to hear Uncle King Julien when he tried to quietly raise his club to knock her out. Clover is able to knock out Uncle King Julien with a punch without even looking behind. She is able to improvise quite well, being able to fashion a tight rope out of some vines and was able to tie up Uncle King Julien with it. She also has a lot of knowledge of the materials present in the kingdom. When Clover examined the rope that was used to tie King Julien to a balloon she quickly was able to deduce that it was outlandish in a matter of seconds. Relationships *'King Julien XIII' - full article: [[Rumour:Julien&Clover]] ''Her relation to the current king seems to be completely mirrored of the previous one despite initially not adjusting to his reign (until she saw the value in fun over fear through Mort), in terms of the younger King Julien XIII allowing her to influence him in a much positive light and being open to her suggestions whereas the previous one wouldn't, despite it potentially being extreme at times. King Julien was also capable of being able to quickly recognize her bravery in the first episode and immediately promoted her to Commander as a result, much to her joy. It is also hinted throughout that she may be harboring romantic feelings for the younger king, such examples being how she does not mind King Julien being close to her, or even wrapping his arm around her when she punches almost literally anyone else who does that; and in "Crimson and Clover" when she displayed great jealousy towards her twin sister Crimson when she was set to marry King Julien (even to the point of almost going berserk on Maurice for pointing out her assumed jealousy). She would later harshly dismiss King Julien when he teased her about it at the end of the episode. In Get Off My Lawn, Clover snaps out of her calm feeling when she sees King Julien getting attacked by scorpions, and immediately annihilates almost all the scorpions in the kingdom. *'Sage' - Clover and Sage are absolute polar opposites. While Clover is hot-blooded, paranoiac, fighting, frequently stressed and violent, Sage is calm, patient, cool-blooded and wise. When Clover first met Sage, she immediately idealized him as the perfect male of her dreams and falls in love with him. Yet, Clover starts to be annoyed by his calmness and ignorance, to the point that she yells her expectations from him being tough, reactive and charismatic before to break up. Somehow, they appear to watch each other as friends and meet each other when needed. While Sage was giving Clover solutions in his way, Clover seems to take more interest in it to stay herself and finally end up to follow his steps after she left the musical group and to find the Jarsh-Jarsh. As they finally come to understand and accept each other's way to see and act after a change of body, Clover learnt the power of wise while Sage learnt to be himself and fight. After Koto's death, Clover and Sage made their minds about their adventure together and the meaning of this, then tried to kiss each other before their departures, only to be interrupted by the shared kisses of Zora and Mort. Three weeks later, they appear swinging happily hand in hand with vines at the moonlight. In The End is Near, Clover was proposed to by Sage and they were married in The End is Here. *'Mort' - Mort and Clover have a pretty good relationship, and it is stated by Mort that they are friends. Despite Mort sometimes being scared of her, he still is very fond of her and looks up to her. Once when he was coaxed by her for information, he helped Clover catch the culprits who were illicitly selling copies of King Julien's line of diapers, who turned out to be Ted and Dorothy. *'Ted' - Ted is Clover's assistant captain of the Ringtail guard, and he once replaced her as King Julien's bodyguard when Clover was forced to take a vacation. Ted however repeatedly proves to be a bad security detail - while he will somewhat show bravery, he is very poor at fighting and confrontation. In All Hail King Julien: Exiled, Ted becomes braver and better at fighting and manages to impress Clover as he saves her from the Mountain Lemurs. Not much positive interaction is shown between Ted and Clover, such as when she punched him in the stomach when he pointed out that her ride left without her, and such as all the times she was disgusted or annoyed with him. *'Crimson' - Clover and Crimson have a sort of sister rivalry going on, which only increases when Crimson becomes engaged to King Julien. Clover considers Crimson careless and selfish and claims "she leaves a trail of destruction everywhere she goes." Though it's unknown how their rivalry started, it's hinted that it's been going on for some time. ---- '''RETURN TO' }}---- END OF ARTICLE -------- REFERENCE SECTION -------- pl:Jagódka de:Flora Category:Characters Category:Lemurs Category:Females Category:Residents of Madagascar Category:All Hail King Julien Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Category:Main Characters Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:All Hail King Julien Characters